


Interview

by fckpotatochips



Series: Terms & Conditions [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Gen, another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckpotatochips/pseuds/fckpotatochips
Summary: So it's short. I just kinda wrote this because I was just called for a job interview this morning and I can't get this out of my head. It's crappy I KNOW. Peace!♥





	Interview

"Mr. Yutaka will see you now."

 

 The large black mahogany doors opened to a classic, power screaming office. A man with broad shoulders and mid length brown hair was looking outside through the glass not seemingly paying attention to his guest.

 

"Good morning Yutaka-san." I half squeaked. Why is my voice like this? The said man turned around, examined me from head to foot and placed his right hand inside his pocket.

 

"Kouyou is it? I read your CV on the way here." Yutaka-san said not a single emotion left his cold blank face.

 

"Thank you for your time Yutaka-san."

 

"I'd like to know my employees on a personal level. That's how I keep things working here." He said nonchalantly. I just nodded politely at that.

 

"From foster care you got yourself in a good university standing huh?" He inquired.

 

"Yes. I worked my as- I mean my grades up. I have to joggle between study and part time jobs but its all worth it." I smiled. I almost said ass. Damn it.

 

"But your loans are not yet paid." He stated. How did he know that? I did not include that one on my CV.

 

"Uhh yes.. But I'm half way through."

 

"So you applied here to take care of those loans?" Is he accusing me of using his company?

 

"Well Sir, modesty aside, yes I had that in mind and this company is well known for its values and training. It’s not that I'd use the company's name to pay my loans. Of course I'll work hard for it. I'll earn it like I did back in University." That was the only time I saw a change on his expressions. His lips curved up to a smirk, eyebrows raised.

 

"What if I told you I'd pay all your loans?" I looked up surprised to that. What is going on?

 

"In exchange of you working here. _Under me._ " He said deviously emphasizing the last part. I shivered at how his voice lowered somehow to a seductive purr.

 

"I.. well.. It depends on the terms..." I said quietly. Honestly, I don’t know what I’m saying.

 

"Hmmm.. really? Terms then, your loans will be paid. All expenses free, a condo unit, transportation will be provided all to your liking and a competitive salary." He offered. What the fuck? Is it Christmas already? It’s not even Halloween yet. Is he kidding? Testing me maybe?

 

"I don’t mean to be rude Yutaka-san but I think that is too much for a managerial position. I mean I am capable but I don’t have that much experience yet."

 

"I'd train you personally if experience is what you need. So?" He continued speaking lowly. This is definitely giving me the creeps.

 

"Uhh.. well.. I don't like the feeling this is giving me Yutaka-san." I reprimanded.

 

"You don't like eh? Anyone would jump to this offer. It's once in a lifetime anyway. Tell me why it doesn't make you feel good." He asked once again. I could feel him studying me everytime I open my mouth to talk.

 

"Well, I don't really like the thought of me taking advantage of other people's kindness." That being said, Yutaka-san's laugh boomed throughout the room. Did I said something funny?

 

"Kindness? Me? Kind? I think you're getting it wrong darling." He said darkly.

 

"Why? Because I don’t give unless I know I'd be a receiving end."  He mused.

 

"What could I give you Yutaka-san?" I asked feeling this is all dangerous.

 

_All of you._

 

The so called interview was quick and I hurriedly dismissed myself upon hearing Yutaka-san's words. He wanted me? Like all of me? What the hell was that? How perv can he get? I rushed out of the building and took a heavy breath. I felt suffocated in there. I was startled as my phone rang.

 

"Hey! How did it go?" My bestfriend Akira asked hopeful.

 

"I don’t want to talk about it Aki, maybe some other time." I dismissed. I heard Akira sighed on the other line. He probably knows it didn't end well.

 

"Ok Kou. Are you headed home now?"

 

"Yes I'm headed home. I'll call you when I get there okay?" I told him reassuringly.

 

"Okay then. Be safe." And with that he hung up. I hailed a taxi around the corner of Yutaka's glamorous building and went straight home. I think I'd look for some other jobs than this one. I felt the danger on his words a while ago and what's scary is that I don't really feel scared, more like, tempted and I know I'd give in to him if I'm not careful.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's short. I just kinda wrote this because I was just called for a job interview this morning and I can't get this out of my head. It's crappy I KNOW. Peace!♥


End file.
